


Первое впечатление

by tanushka_claire



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanushka_claire/pseuds/tanushka_claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Артура появляется очень неуклюжая замена горничной.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Первое впечатление

Артур отлично разбирается в людях. Он также может с легкостью определить купаж вина, сделав всего пару глотков, и подсказать шеф-повару, где тот переборщил с пармезаном или, например, пожалел корицы, однако особенную гордость Артур испытывает именно за своё умение видеть людей насквозь. Обычно отец называет это природным чутьем, но иногда — в особенно удачные для компании дни — удивительным талантом, передающимся в их семье по наследству. А всё потому, что Артур способен с первого взгляда распознать в очередном бизнес-партнере потенциальную опасность для компании, или, наоборот, будущие банковские счета, сверкающие многочисленными нулями. 

В случае с Мерлином чутье его не подвело, как, впрочем, и всегда. Их первая встреча произошла в весьма непривычных для Артура условиях. Чаще всего его деловые встречи проходят в дорогих ресторанах, когда все присутствующие одеты в костюмы, по стоимости превышающие несколько машин среднего класса. Поэтому, выходя из душа в обернутом вокруг бедер полотенце, он совсем не ожидал увидеть распластавшегося на полу его номера парня. Вначале Артур замер на месте, подумывая вызвать охрану, но, услышав глухое сопение и чертыхание — голова парня скрывалась под кроватью, а ноги нелепо дергались, словно он плавал в бассейне, — решил повременить с этим. На мгновение его посетила мысль о том, что этот придурок застрял под кроватью, но затем на свет показалась черноволосая макушка, и Артур, скрестив руки на груди, задал интересующий его вопрос:

—Позволь узнать, что ты там делаешь?

Парень вздрогнул и повернулся, демонстрируя широко распахнутые глаза и слегка приоткрытый рот. У Артура возникли некоторые соображения по поводу выражения его лица, но он удержался от комментариев.

— Простите, я немного задержался с уборкой. Кое-что произошло, и я… не сумел уложиться в десять минут. Сэр.

Последнее прозвучало совсем нелепо; кажется, парень даже голову слегка склонил вперед, изображая поклон. Артур приподнял бровь.

— _Кое-что?_

Пока его собеседник размышлял над ответом, Артуру перепало несколько секунд, чтобы как следует рассмотреть гостя. Он ухватился взглядом за непослушные черные пряди, создающие на его голове подобие вороньего гнезда, и мысленно усмехнулся, оценивая одежду: брюки, рубашка и жилетка были безнадежно измяты. Заприметив бейджик, едва различимый на фоне ужасной фиолетовой рубашки, он узнал имя этого безобразия – Мерлин.

— Я протирал картину, и она упала, — как ни в чем ни бывало пояснил парень, приглаживая одежду, что, по мнению Артура было бессмысленным занятием.

— Под кровать?

Мерлин осторожно кивнул, и Артур заметил, что покрывало превратилось в одно большое кремово-белое месиво. Неужели этот придурок протирал картину, топчась на его кровати? О Боги.

—Да, сэр.

Взгляд Мерлина упал на полотенце, словно до этого он был слишком растерян, чтобы заметить, что Артур стоит почти голым. Пару секунд он глупо на него таращился, пока Артур не спросил:

— Где, черт побери, Гвен?

Когда он заселялся в этот отел, администратор возбужденно рассказывал о прелестях «Камелота», не забывая нахваливать сервис. И, в общем-то, не солгал. Горничной Артура оказалась Гвен – милая, аккуратная девушка. Они встречались всего дважды: первый раз, когда во время заселения ему представили обслуживающий персонал, и второй – когда пару дней назад Артур провел в душе чуть меньше оговоренных десяти минут. За это время Гвен успевала заправить постель, протереть пыль и оставить на подушке чистые полотенца и пахучие баночки для душа. 

— У неё слишком много работы. Я взял часть комнат на себя. Вам что-нибудь нужно, сэр?

Артур не сумел сдержать появившуюся на лице гримасу.

— Нужно ли мне что-нибудь?— спросил он, демонстративно обводя рукой комнату. — О да. Например, чтобы ты заправил постель и больше никогда не забирался на неё в грязных ботинках. Или, чтобы ты протер пыль на полках. А ещё было бы неплохо, раз уж ты здесь, настроить душ – сегодня вода текла едва теплая. 

Он заметил, как Мерлин сжал челюсть, кивая и медленно плетясь в ванную. Артур едва успел ухватить сползающее полотенце. Удивительно! Этот придурок ещё и чем-то недоволен. Через пару минут он вновь ввалился в комнату – взъерошенный, с покрасневшими щеками и расплывающимся влажным пятном на груди. За это время Артур успел переодеться и терпеливо ждал продолжения спектакля. Оценив его внешний вид, он закатил глаза.

—Ты всегда выглядишь, как идиот? 

В ответ прозвучало язвительное:

— Зато я знаю, как переключать режимы душа, - и Артур подумал, что с этим парнем должно быть нескучно.  
Вечером, когда Артур решил вновь принять душ, в соседних номерах отеля не могли не услышать его криков, чередующихся с громкими угрозами убить некого Мерлина, который – как из этой же речи узнали соседи – был редким представителям иноземной расы придурков. Выскочив из-под ледяной струи воды, Артур долго стучал зубами, так и не сумев заново настроить душ. Ремонтник, пришедшей спустя несколько минут, долго что-то подкручивал, разбирал и собирал снова, пока, наконец, растеряно не пожал плечами и смущенно пошутил, что, мол, похоже, кран заколдовали. 

***

Спустя несколько дней Артур готов признать, что почти привык к Мерлину. Конечно, трудно заставить организм смириться с мокрыми пятнами на кафеле в ванной, но инстинкт самосохранения оказывает значительную помощь в этом деле. Артур даже свыкся с мыслью о том, что Мерлин — единственный за долгое время человек, которому доводится видеть его почти голым так часто. Происходит это, к слову, как раз по вине Мерлина. Он, конечно же, не успевает прибраться вовремя – и по правде говоря, иногда после него в номере только увеличивается беспорядок, – и Артур, выходя из душа, уже совсем не удивляется, обнаруживая его возящимся в комнате. Выглядит он при этом так, словно причина его заторможенности — это Артур. 

—Я не могу так работать, — жалуется Мерлин, забираясь на стул, чтобы протереть люстру. — Ты на меня пялишься.

Артур лежит поперек кровати, внимательно следя за его действиями. С тех пор, как в его квартире начался ремонт, а отец дал ему месяц отдыха, ему просто физически плохо от невозможности заняться чем-то полезным. С Мерлином стало куда веселее, но Артур ни за что в этом не признается.

—Ты вообще не способен работать, — замечает он, наблюдая за тем, как стул, на котором стоит Мерлин, едва заметно качается. — Не думаю, что в этом виноват я. К тому же, мне больше нечем заняться.

—Я буду приходить по ночам, пока ты спишь.

Артур лениво перекатывается на бок и усмехается.

— И тогда я позвоню администратору, потому что я уверен, что ночью ты будешь топать как слон. 

Мерлин строит обиженную мину, но Артур видит, что тот вот-вот расплывется в улыбке. Спустя несколько минут, в течение которых Мерлин дважды едва не падает, оступившись, а Артур кидается его ловить, с люстрой покончено, и великий специалист по уборке приступает к чистке окон.

В это время Артур делиться с ним своими мыслями по поводу нового фильма, и они даже успевают устроить небольшое состязание на лучшее знание актеров. Артур чувствует себя расслабленно, подшучивая над Мерлином, и разговор плавно перетекает на личные темы. Мерлин делится с ним семейными проблемами, а Артур в свою очередь жалуется на неугомонную сестру, которая всячески пытается женить на себе своего парня. 

— Я отправляю матери деньги каждый месяц. Она не знает, как я их зарабатываю, — говорит Мерлин, когда Артур интересуется, как его угораздило заниматься тем, в чем он полный ноль. — И не должна узнать.

—Думаешь, она бы обрадовалась тому, что её сын работает днем и ночью и во всем себе отказывает? – спрашивает Артур, невольно вспоминая своего отца. Вот кто бы обрадовался. Отпуск собственному сыну он дал только после многодневных уговоров Морганы, которая утверждала, что ещё немного – и Артур просто перегорит. Артуру иногда кажется, что будь у отца такая власть, он бы запрягал сотрудников, как лошадей, и заставлял работать днем и ночью. 

— Это неважно, — качает головой Мерлин. – Я уехал из дома, не подумав, что будет с ней. Она уже достаточно для меня сделала. Теперь моя очередь.

Он делает шаг назад, отходя от окна, и поскальзывается на брошенной минуту назад мокрой тряпке. Артур успевает вытянуть руки и перехватить его поперек талии. Они вместе валятся на кровать, и Мерлин громко смеется ему в ухо. Артур подмечает, что в комнате становится тепло, а десять отведенных на уборку минут давно закончились. Но Мерлин расслабленно валяется на кровати в нескольких сантиметрах от него и, по всей видимости, не собирается подниматься в ближайшее время, и Артур решает, что всё в порядке. 

—Ты хороший сын, — озвучивает он свою мысль и откатывается в сторону. Он не хочет думать о том, почему это движение далось ему с таким трудом. — На этом перечень твоих талантов, пожалуй, и кончается.  
Мерлин бьет его кулаком в живот.

—Эй! — возмущается он, и, подняв руку, начинает загибать пальцы, при этом хмурясь. — Я умный – это раз….  
— Нет-нет, речь шла о талантах, — мотает головой Артур. – К тому же, насчет ума я бы поспорил. Мне показалось, или вчера кто-то не сумел с первого раза натянуть пододеяльник?

— Я просто не был готов к тому, что он окажется прямоугольным. Я ожидал, что это будет квадрат, - важно говорит Мерлин, хлопая ладонями по покрывалу.

—Да-да. Это нарушило законы бытия.

—Вот именно! И, говоря о моих талантах, я хочу отметить, что у меня неплохой тембр, и я могу завязывать галстук за несколько секунд, — он расплывается в улыбке, напоминая чеширского кота. Артур одаривает взглядом, полным ужаса.

— О боже, ты же не собираешься петь, правда?

—Не-ет, — тянет тот нараспев. — Я делаю это только по праздникам. И, поверь, я знаю пару песен, которые заставят тебя разрыдаться.

— Ну, если только от головной боли, — серьёзно говорит Артур, случайно задев ладонь Мерлина, и прячет взгляд. Тот хмыкает, скатываясь с кровати.

— Какая же ты задница, — заключает Мерлин, принимаясь собирать разбросанные им тряпки и различные средства, о назначении которых, Артур почти уверен, он даже не догадывается. Он смог убедиться в этом, когда на второй день буйства урагана по имени Мерлин, тот брызнул каким-то средством на экран телевизора и принялся усердно протирать поверхность. Артур услышал странный звук и, обернувшись, убедился – уже не в первый раз, надо заметить, – что в этом отеле худший сервис, какой он когда-либо встречал. На экране остались белые пятна, и Мерлин, продолжив орудовать тряпкой и явно надеясь их отмыть, только усугубил ситуацию. Телевизор унесли, сочтя негодным, а Артур сказал администратору, что это полностью его вина. Мерлин, стоя рядом с крайне виноватым видом, тихо его поблагодарил. Кажется, тогда они и стали общаться так, будто знают друг друга уже очень давно.

— Ещё недавно ты называл меня «сэр». Как быстро идет время, - грустно протягивает Артур, лениво наблюдая за манипуляциями Мерлина. 

— Тогда ты не называл меня идиотом через слово. Скажи спасибо, что я не написал это на твоей двери, — отзывается тот из ванной. 

— Тебя бы уволили, — замечает Артур, поднимаясь. 

— Зато я ушел бы с гордостью. Знаешь, мне тоже свойственно это чувство.

Артур смотрит на него, на коленях протирающего кафель, и усмехается. 

— О да. Несомненно.

Получив в ответ угрюмый взгляд, он довольно улыбается и тянется к тумбочке, чтобы достать бумажник. Спустя несколько минут Мерлин поднимается и, оглядев комнату, говорит, как кажется Артуру, с сожалением:

— Ну, вроде всё. 

Артур изгибает бровь, указывая на беспорядок на кровати. Мерлин неопределенно машет рукой.

— О да ладно, сам поправишь. Там работы на минуту – потяни за края и подоткни под матрас.

— Говоришь мне _ты_.

— Ещё раз назовешь меня идиотом — и я официально помечу твою дверь, — с угрозой в голосе произносит Мерлин.

—Я просто заметил, что ты не дружишь с постельными принадлежностями. Как и со многими другими вещами, впрочем. И я не называл тебя идиотом.

— Но я знаю, что хотел, — говорит он, склоняя голову на бок. 

Артур улыбается. Он думает о том, что Мерлин – худший работник в его жизни, и о том, что он совсем не против того, чтобы на долю Гвен выпадало так много работы.

— Ты меня раскусил. Да, и вот, возьми, — Артур протягивает Мерлину пару купюр, и наблюдает за тем, как у того от удивления широко распахиваются глаза.

— Артур, это слишком много. Я не могу, — он мотает головой, и Артур хватает его за руку и вкладывает деньги в теплую ладонь. Мерлин смотрит на него с легким прищуром. — Но я ведь идиот. И вообще, как ты там говорил?.. Ах да. Мне нельзя доверить даже тряпку.

Артур смеется. 

— И по-прежнему так считаю. Но ты неплохо меня развлекаешь, падая и портя имущество отеля. Не многие на это способны.

Мерлин притворно возмущенно сдвигает брови.

— Эй, я тебе не шут!

— Конечно, нет, — делает серьезное лицо Артур. – Шуты притворяются неуклюжими, а у тебя это врожденное. И как ты вообще умудрился дожить до…. — получив кулаком в бок, он издает смешок. — Ладно-ладно.  
Мерлин гордо вздергивает подбородок.

— Другое дело. До завтра?

Он топчется на пороге, медля, и Артур бы предложил ему остаться, выпить пива и посмотреть какой-нибудь матч по телевизору, но он знает, что у Мерлина ещё есть работа. Поэтому он ограничивается кивком, отказываясь думать о том, что Мерлин улыбается вот так, неловко и смущенно, всем своим клиентам. 

— До завтра. 

***

Моргана всегда звонит Артуру не вовремя. Он как раз собирается выйти из номера, когда в кармане начинает вибрировать телефон. Он тяжело вздыхает и зажимает трубку между ухом и плечом, чтобы закрыть дверь.

— Эй, братишка! — из трубки льется радостный голос Морганы. Артур невольно начинает улыбаться. – Как отпуск?  
Он минует коридор и заходит в лифт. По пути ему встречается пожилая пара из соседнего номера, и он слегка кивает им в знак приветствия.

— Было неплохо, пока ты не позвонила. Что стряслось?

— Почему что-то должно случиться? — интересуется его сестра, и он готов поспорить, что в этот момент она недовольно хмурится. – Я звоню, чтобы убедиться, что ты наслаждаешься жизнью.

В лифте помимо него ещё двое мужчин, весьма солидных, по мнению Артура. Глядя на них он вспоминает себя в рабочие дни – выглаженный костюм, до блеска отполированные ботинки и непременно – гордо поднятая голова. Не то что сейчас. В джинсах он сам себе напоминает бродячего пса, но отсутствие постоянного беспокойства о том, что его брюки вот-вот помнутся, стоит ему ненадолго присесть, благотворно сказываются на его нервах.

— Я наслаждаюсь, — послушно говорит он, рассматривая сменяющие друг друга номера этажей. 

— И как ты отдыхаешь? Признайся, ты всё равно встаешь в шесть тридцать каждый день и смотришь новости, верно?  
Голос Морганы звучит так громко, что ему немного неловко за то, что эти двое слышат всё, о чём они говорят.  
Артур смущенно потирает затылок. Он ни за что не признается, что не умеет отдыхать.

— Не правда, — врет он. — Сегодня я спал до восьми. — Что является ложью лишь частично: он встал в шесть тридцать, посмотрел новости и снова лег. 

— Не ври мне. Ты можешь блефовать на переговорах, но меня ты не обманешь, — говорит она, трагически вздыхая. — Я надеялась, что ты проветришься. Сходишь в бар, выпьешь немного, подцепишь симпатичного парня, напоишь его и…

—Моргана! — шипит он, в панике оглядываясь. Один из мужчин слегка изгибает бровь, выражая то ли удивление, то ли презрение, а в остальном на их лицах по-прежнему читается только «я очень важный и очень спешу, а этот чертов лифт так медленно ползет». Артур вздыхает и опускает глаза. Всё что угодно, лишь бы никто не заметил его румянец. 

—Ты сейчас краснеешь, правда ведь? — веселится Моргана, и Артуру хочется провалиться сквозь землю. Он с силой проводит ладонью по лицу и стонет:

—Сейчас я тебя ненавижу. И краснею исключительно, потому что в ярости.

Она смеется в трубку. 

— Ты ведь кого-то нашел, да? — возникает пауза, во время которой двери лифта наконец-то открываются, и Артур на всех ногах мчится к выходу отеля, подальше от свидетелей его позора. Моргана понимает его молчание по-своему, и как всегда делает правильные выводы. – Оу! Так я права? Ну, давай, расскажи сестренке, какой он? 

Свежий воздух возвращает цвет лица Артура в прежнее состояние. 

—Как отец? — интересуется он, прекрасно зная, что этот трюк не сработает.

—Хорошая попытка, — комментирует Моргана. — Так. Он высокий? Стройный, накаченный брюнет?  
Артур усмехается. Скорее уж тощий и лохматый. Он пересекает дорогу, считая полоски «зебры», когда в голове возникает мысль: а с чего это он вообще думает, что он и Мерлин…. Вот именно. Он и Мерлин – что? 

— Это не твоего ума дело, Моргана. 

Голос сестры становится чуть более серьёзным.

— Всё так серьёзно? Браво, Артур, ты в отпуске всего неделю, а уже нашел себе парня. Я поражена. И чем вы двое занимаетесь? — интересуется она. Артур почти видит, как она улыбается.

— Мы разговариваем, — и приз в студию, это чистая правда. 

—Разговариваете? — недовольно переспрашивает Моргана. — Это какой-то шифр? Это значит, что вы…кхм….

—Разговариваем. Именно это и значит.

—Оке-ей, — тянет она разочарованно. — Надеюсь, ты пригласишь его на Рождество? Я устраиваю вечеринку.  
Артур пробует представить Мерлина среди богатенькой тусовки Морганы и не может сдержать улыбки.

— Это будет так же развратно, как в прошлом году? — интересуется он, ухмыляясь.

—Обижаешь, детка. Это будет куда грандиознее. Так вы, — она делает акцент на местоимении, — придете?  
Рано загадывать, думает Артур, да и вообще, с чего он взял, что Мерлин захочет с ним…чего-либо. Но хочется верить, что захочет. Поэтому, боясь спугнуть удачу, Артур отвечает только:

—Посмотрим.

Он обязан как минимум попытаться.

***  
—Я начинаю думать, что тебе просто нравится смотреть на меня голого.

Каждый раз при виде Мерлина Артур чувствует странное тепло, разливающееся в груди. Ещё только включая воду в душе, он знает, что, выйдя, непременно найдет его в комнате, и это подстегивает заканчивать водные процедуры как можно быстрее. 

—Ради всего святого, ты не _голый_. Ты в полотенце, — подает голос Мерлин, не отвлекаясь от протирания полок. Артур молчит, ожидая продолжения, но его не следует, и он хмурится. Обычный Мерлин добавил бы что-нибудь в духе «и, давай на чистоту, здесь не на что смотреть» и уж точно смерил бы его взглядом, красноречиво говорящем о его отношении к подобного рода нелепым мыслям. 

—Мерлин? 

Тот оборачивается, и Артур замечает, что его глаза покраснели, а на лице нет и подобия того выражения, к которому он так привык за две недели.

— Мерлин, — говорит он уже тверже. — Что случилось?

Вначале он думает – всё дело в его матери. Возможно, что-то случилось, и Мерлин не хочет вешать на него свои проблемы. Господи, ему даже подумать страшно о том, что с матерью Мерлина что-то произойдет. Затем первые панические мысли отступают, и помимо красных глаз он замечает ещё и сжатые до белеющих костяшек кулаки, и понимает, что тот злиться.

— Этот придурок из двести пятого, он, - Мерлин запинается, пытаясь найти слова, и со злостью швыряет тряпку на пол, - он меня достал! Заставляет перестилать кровать по десять раз. То тут у него складочка, то тут пылинка. Задолбал! Как же мне хочется ему врезать, просто руки чешутся!

Артур пытается вспомнить этого парня и не может. Редко кто задерживается в отеле дольше нескольких суток, всё-таки центр города не кишит туристами, здесь всё больше бизнесмены. Артур – другое дело. Из-за ремонта ему негде жить, а делить квартиру – хоть и весьма просторную – с сестрой-сумасбродкой ему совсем не хочется. Лица посетителей не остаются у него в памяти, но он делает себе мысленную пометку отыскать этого парня.

—Ты только подумай, он заявил, что я стащил его бумажник, — продолжает Мерлин, у которого пыла слегка поубавилось. Первые волны гнева прошли, и теперь он выглядел скорее раздосадованным. – Он собирается заявить в полицию. Черт, да он такая свинья, ты бы видел! Готов поспорить – он случайно закинул его в мусорку. 

—Он собирается написать заявление? — цедит Артур сквозь зубы, чувствуя сиюминутную потребность начистить морду этому уроду. 

Мерлин садится на стул, пожимая плечами. Он выглядит совсем растерянным, и Артур ничего не может с собой поделать. Он подходит ближе и сжимает пальцами напряженное плечо.

— Думаю, он сначала пожалуется администратору, — говорит Мерлин и слегка разворачивает плечи, позволяя чужой руке устроиться удобнее. – Меня уволят, это точно. 

Артур перемещает ладонь выше и касается шеи. Кожа мягкая и теплая, и ему ужасно хочется зарыться носом в изгиб шеи и попробовать её на вкус. Мерлин бы ластился, отзывался на каждое прикосновение, шумно сопел бы ему в ухо. Артур не проверял, но знает это наверняка. Мерлин вообще шумный. Он даже сейчас дышит тяжело и громко, и Артур с сожалением отнимает руку. Не вовремя. 

—Давай поступим так, — говорит он, опускаясь на корточки перед Мерлином. Тот поднимает на него слегка удивленный взгляд. — Если ты хочешь — можешь закончить уборку, если нет – тоже ничего, переживу. Но затем ты пойдешь вниз, найдешь администратора и первым обо всем расскажешь. Можешь слегка приукрасить, если понадобиться – я всё подтвержу. 

— Артур, ты не должен…может, я и вправду случайно выбросил этот чертов кошелек или… не знаю что, но не стоит врать, — запинаясь, отзывается Мерлин. — Меня всё равно бы уволили. Сам знаешь – я в этом ноль, — он с досадой пинает лежащую на полу тряпку.

— Но ты не вор, — настаивает Артур. — И я не верю, что ты мог по ошибке его выбросить. 

— Так и поступают идиоты, разве нет? — кончики губ Мерлина чуть ползут вверх. 

— У тебя не всё так запущено, — говорит Артур, улыбаясь в ответ. Он протягивает руку и взъерошивает волосы Мерлина, отмечая, что так тот становится похож на чудного зверька. 

Мерлин отталкивает руку, притворно возмущаясь, и Артур понимает, что пора остановится. Он и так сегодня урвал несколько прикосновений. 

— Спасибо, — говорит Мерлин, подбирая разбросанные вещи. – Уже на пороге он оборачивается и добавляет, слегка усмехаясь: — И не то, чтобы видеть тебя голым входило в мои планы на жизнь, но раз уж так вышло – я ничего не имею против.

Мерлин уходит, оставляя Артура одного в комнате с широкой улыбкой на губах. 

***

— Признайся, ты просто не умеешь отдыхать, — говорит Мерлин, когда Артур устраивается на кровати с ноутбуком на коленях. Браузер лениво загружает почту, и Артур довольно хмыкает, когда счетчик входящих писем показывает двухзначное число. Он знал, что без него не справятся. 

— Мерлин, моя работа – крайне важна. Готов поспорить, что они уже успели что-нибудь натворить, пока меня нет.  
Мерлин укоризненно качает головой. 

— Что? — Артур сдвигает брови. 

— Просто удивляюсь, почему твое эго еще не снесло стены отеля, — ухмыляется он и тянется за средством для чистки окон.  
— Мерлин, — предостерегающе говорит Артур. 

— Что-о? — смеется тот.— Заставь меня заткнуться. Ты ведь можешь _всё_. 

Артур чувствует, что его щеки покрываются румянцем, и снова утыкается взглядом в экран. Он знает отличный способ, которым можно заткнуть этот смеющийся рот, но Мерлин ошибается – он может далеко не все. Тот продолжает что-то говорить о нем, об его раздувшемся самомнении и о подлых птицах, которые прибавляют ему работы каждый день, а Артур лишь рассеяно кивает в ответ и борется с желанием сделать что-нибудь глупое. Например, повалить Мерлина на кровать и целовать до тех пор, пока последние искры смеха в его глазах не исчезнут, уступив место возбуждению. 

— Ты меня вообще слушаешь? – Мерлин смотрит на него, поджав губы. 

— Да, конечно, — заверяет его Артур, открывая очередное письмо. Он уже успел проверить несколько штук, и ни одно из них не содержало в себе чего-то важного. В этот раз ему повезло – один из его парней прислал ему новый рекламный ролик. Артур запускает видео, и комната наполняется звуками глупой попсовой песни.

Мерлин подходит ближе и усаживается рядом.

— Что это? 

— Наша новая реклама, — заторможено отвечает Артур, неотрывно следя за происходящим на экране. Спустя минуту он громко стонет. — О боже, это ужасно. Нет, это даже хуже, чем ужасно, это… это…

— Отвратительно, — заканчивает за него Мерлин, приподняв брови. — Кошмарно. Полный провал. Отстой, если хочешь.  
Артур может только согласно кивать и думать о том, как именно он накажет тех, кто сотворил это безобразие. На  
разработку этого крема у его лучших специалистов ушло больше пяти лет, и Артур уверен, что он вышел отличным, но это будет неважно, если рекламная кампания провалиться. Интуиция – хотя по большей части старый добрый здравый смысл, – подсказывает Артуру, что с подобного рода рекламой на рынок можно даже не соваться. Остается только надеяться, что за время его отсутствия её не успели утвердить и – об этом даже подумать страшно – начать транслировать по национальному телевидению.

— Так ты работаешь в “British chic”? — спрашивает Мерлин. На его лице искреннее удивление. Артур кивает. — И кто ты? Владелец компании? — усмехается он. 

— Вице-президент, — говорит Артур, вновь включая ролик. — Владелец – мой отец.

Он не отрывает взгляда от улыбающейся девушки, держащей баночку крема в руках, но краем глаза всё же замечает, как Мерлин застывает с открытым ртом. 

— Я сижу на кровати с вице-президентом самой крупной косметической компании, - неверяще произносит он.  
Артур находит в себе силы усмехнуться.

— Я сказал бы, что ты даже имеешь честь выносить мой мусор, но боюсь, как бы ты не упал в обморок.  
Мерлин ухмыляется в ответ.

— А ведь я мог бы дать отличное интервью для желтой прессы. Только представь название статьи: “Артур – главная задница компании”, — мечтательно тянет он. — Или “Король всех задниц ”. Ух. Я бы произвел фурор.

— Я рад, что тебе смешно, когда в моей компании намечается кризис, — замечает Артур, потирая лоб. — Это нужно срочно исправить.

Он нервно постукивает пальцами по колену, думая о том, что не стоило соглашаться на этот отпуск, когда Мерлин вдруг кладет руку ему на бедро. Это должен быть успокаивающий жест, но Артур в ответ дергается всем телом. Мерлин словно ничего не замечает: пялится в экран и задумчиво кусает губы. После долгой паузы, во время которой Артур всячески пытается побороть очевидные желания своего организма, Мерлин наконец говорит:

— Нужно менять всё. Здесь нет ничего стоящего: музыка ужасна, концепция никакая, актрису даже харизматичной не назовешь. А крем хорош? – интересуется он, убирая руку. Артур облегченно выдыхает. – Только честно.

— Да. Мы провели сотню исследований. Эта линия – одна из наших лучших разработок. 

Мерлин медленно кивает.

— Тогда вам нечего бояться, верно? — дождавшись неуверенного кивка в ответ, он продолжает: — Мой совет – используйте реальных людей с их историями. Потратьте время и снимите их до и после применения крема, — говорит он.  
— По статистике семьдесят пять процентов людей ждут от рекламы именно настоящих историй. Даже если женщина практически не измениться, это даст куда больший результат нежели тупые песни и танцы в обнимку с баночкой крема.  
Артур прокручивает в голове эту идею и не может не признать её хорошей. Даже отличной.

— Наш слоган: “Лучшие средства – честный результат”, — подхватывает Артур. – Думаю, можно задействовать это в ролике.  
— А ещё можно использовать детей. Дети – это беспроигрышный вариант, — улыбается Мерлин. — Пусть они рассказывают, как их мамы похорошели за несколько недель. 

Артур открывает новое письмо и быстро строчит всё, что сказал Мерлин, добавляя пару собственных идей. 

—Что ты делаешь?

—Делаю тебя автором идеи, — улыбается Артур. — Надеюсь, я об этом не пожалею.

Мерлин недовольно морщит нос.

— Знаешь, если эта идея провалится – я откажусь взять вину на себя.

Артур смеется и нажимает «отправить», после чего захлопывает крышку ноутбука и поворачивается к Мерлину.

— Где ты этому научился? – спрашивает он, рассматривая черные пряди, как всегда торчащие в разные стороны – Мерлин часто запускает руку в волосы, сам того не замечая. 

Тот скрещивает руки на груди и гордо вздергивает подбородок.

— Вообще-то у меня степень бакалавра в области рекламы и пиара, — говорит он. – Даже диплом имеется.

Артур удивленно вскидывает брови.

— И ты убираешься в номерах, прикидываясь идиотом? — усмехается он. — Это такой пиар-ход?

—О да, — Мерлин закатывает глаза. — Разве не видишь эту бесподобную фиолетовую рубашку, которую я ношу? Моя цель – заставить тебя купить такую же. 

— Никогда, — Артур изображает ужас на лице. — А если серьёзно? 

Мерлин вздыхает и перемещается на кровати, устаиваясь удобнее. Он прислоняется спиной к изголовью и притягивает ноги к груди.

— Там, где я вырос, специалисты по рекламе просто не нужны. У большинства из жителей даже нет телевизора, — говорит он и выглядит при этом несколько смущенным. – Переехав сюда, я пытался устроиться на работу, но как-то не сложилось.  
Артур может представить, как проходили его собеседования. Доверяя только первому впечатлению, он бы никогда не взял Мерлина на работу. Неуклюжий, всегда растрепанный, с глупой улыбкой на лице, да и к тому же без опыта работы. Но узнав его лучше, Артур готов спорить на что угодно – Мерлин будет отличным сотрудником. К тому же, тот факт, что при создании рекламы или разработки дизайна упаковки не нужно орудовать тряпкой, значительно улучшит его производительность. 

— Ты бы мог работать у нас в компании, — говорит он после короткой паузы. Мерлин кивает, усмехаясь.

— Ну конечно. 

— Я серьёзно, — настаивает Артур. – И тебе не придется проходить собеседования, я с тобой более чем наговорился.  
У Мерлина такой восторг на лице, что приходиться закусить щеку изнутри, лишь бы не начать глупо улыбаться в ответ.

— Спасибо, — говорит Мерлин чуть погодя. — Знаешь, раньше я всегда считал, что зря пошел учиться именно туда, но…. Ты напомнил мне, почему я так люблю рекламу. 

Артур поглаживает поверхность ноутбука кончиками пальцев и думает о том, как здорово бы было, если бы Мерлин работал вместе с ним. Артур на секунду представляет, что его легко можно пригласить в бар, или на матч, или просто вместе задержаться на работе допоздна, обдумывая какую-нибудь идею. От мысли о том, что Мерлин был бы поблизости – постоянно, у Артура сердце замирает в груди. 

— Всегда пожалуйста. 

***  
Артур с тоской смотрит себе под ноги, на растущую с каждой секундой лужу. Учитывая её размеры, её вполне можно принять за небольшой водоем и дать ей какое-нибудь нелепое название, чтобы отметить на карте. Удостоверившись, что он закрутил вентиль крана, Артур направляется к телефону, шлепая по воде босыми ногами. 

—…да, кажется, я слегка увлекся. Нет-нет, ремонт не требуется. Будьте добры, вызовите уборщика. Благодарю.  
Мини-потоп совсем не входил в его планы. Он намеривался принять ванну, когда по спортивному каналу началась трансляция турнира по фехтованию. Следуя совету Морганы, Артур собирался насладиться жизнью, развалившись на кровати и следя за поистине прекрасным, по его мнению, видом спорта. Чем он и занимался целых двадцать минут, забыв, что оставил кран включенным. Спохватился лишь тогда, когда из-под двери ванной начала появляться лужа, быстро увеличиваясь в размерах и угрожая затопить комнату. 

По правде говоря, Артур совсем не чувствует себя виноватым. Все его мысли заняты тем, что сегодня он лишний раз увидит Мерлина. Дожидаться его слишком долго,– он вообще не отличался особой скоростью при выполнении поручений, – и Артур решает принять душ, раз уж с ванной не вышло. Он много раз называл Мерлина чересчур медлительным, на что тот недовольно сдвигал брови и интересовался, в чем это проявляется, после чего они затевали небольшую потасовку, в которой Артур неминуемо побеждал, но Мерлин всё равно оставался при своем мнении. 

Из-за шума льющейся воды он не сразу понимает, что его зовут по имени. Когда он наконец выключает воду, до него доносится знакомый голос.

— ….и ты меня называешь идиотом, — ворчит Мерлин снаружи. Артур отодвигает дверь кабинки и выпускает в комнату облако пара. – Артур! Как, черт победи, можно было такое натворить? Ты что, посмотрел «Водный мир» и тебя охватила зависть?! Если ты думаешь, что я буду... Ох!

Артур как раз успевает провести ладонью по лицу, сгоняя воду, чтобы увидеть, как Мерлин поскальзывается на мокрой плитке и летит вперед, приземляясь прямо перед душевой кабинкой и поднимая кучу брызг. Артур, не долго думая, кидается ему на помощь. Хватает Мерлина за плечи и прижимает к стене, всячески пытаясь не последовать его примеру и не растянуться на холодном мокром полу. 

Мерлин растеряно хлопает ресницами, слипшимися от воды, и медленно фокусирует взгляд на встревоженном лице Артуре. Форма Мерлина полностью вымокла, словно тот попал под проливной дождь, черные пряди прилипли ко лбу, и с них капает вода, попадая ему на глаза и заставляя смешно трясти головой. Артур сдерживает улыбку и протягивает руку, чтобы убрать мешающие волосы. 

— Я жив, хватит смотреть на меня так, словно я лишился руки, — медленно говорит Мерлин и, сморщив лоб, окидывает взглядом ванную. Затем он вновь смотрит на Артура, уже внимательнее, и начинает часто-часто моргать. — Ты голый.  
Артур усмехается, ничуть не стесняясь. Он знает, что находиться в отличной форме, и, к тому же, Мерлин не раз видел его в одном лишь полотенце. 

— Удивительная наблюдательность. Жаль, что ты используешь её не по назначению.

— Нос болит, — жалуется Мерлин, пропустив замечание мимо ушей, и по-прежнему выглядит растерянным. Артур кончиком пальца обводит его покрасневшую переносицу.

— Ты идиот, — говорит он. Это совсем не должно было прозвучать нежно, но неожиданно звучит именно так, и Мерлин удивленно выдыхает. Артур подается вперед, не успевая себя остановить, и ловит выдох ртом. Он осторожно целует Мерлина, лаская рукой влажный затылок, и сходит с ума от участившегося чужого дыхания и ответных движений губ. Колени Мерлина широко разведены, и Артур прижимается к нему ближе, кожей чувствуя исходящий от его одежды холод. Мерлин хватает его за плечо, словно пытаясь удержать на месте, и слегка поворачивает голову, сам углубляя поцелуй. Но это длится совсем недолго, Артур успевает насчитать всего десять гулких ударов своего сердца, прежде чем Мерлин отстраняется. 

—Тут нужно убрать, да? — спрашивает он тихо. Артур видит, как дымка в его глазах рассеивается, и что-то меняется во взгляде, едва уловимо, но достаточно, чтобы заставить Артура пожалеть о том, что он сделал.

— Да, — рассеяно кивает он, запуская руку в волосы, и поднимается, чтобы стянуть с вешалки полотенце. — То есть, нет. Знаешь, я сам уберу. Прости, что побеспокоил.

— Но это моя работа.

Артуру совсем не нравится его интонация. Он вообще растерян и не понимает, что случилось. Он был уверен, что Мерлин тоже… заинтересован им. Хотя бы немного. Он отвечал ему, черт возьми. Так что не так? 

— Мерлин, ты можешь быть свободен, — говорит Артур резче, чем должен был. Раздражение выедает изнутри, и он отворачивается, чтобы не видеть, как Мерлин медленно поднимается с пола и выходит из комнаты. 

***

Ночью он почти не спит и долго смотрит в потолок, пытаясь убедить себя, что ничего страшного не произошло. Он просто извиниться, и Мерлин простит его, он просто обязан его простить, ведь так? Артур даже звонит Моргане, чтобы узнать, как дела на работе, и ждет, что она что-нибудь почувствует и спросит, всё ли у него в порядке. Но впервые в его жизни сестра не знает о нем всего, и по идее Артур должен радоваться этому, но не может. Он долго говорит с ней о новой рекламе и рассеяно слушает историю про её парня, после чего кладет трубку и вновь усаживается за ноутбук, то и дело кидая взгляд на висящие над дверью часы.

Ровно в восемь тридцать Артур слышит, как снаружи кто-то возится с ключом, и удивленно вскидывает брови. С каких это пор Мерлин приходит точно по расписанию? Он как раз успевает мысленно повторить всё, что хочет ему сказать, прежде чем дверь открывается, и на пороге появляется Гвен.

Артур удивленно отрывает рот, но та его опережает.

— Доброе утро, сэр. Я вам не помешаю? 

Он отрицательно мотает головой и пытается утихомирить бешено бьющееся сердце. Неужели после того, что произошло вчера, Мерлин отказался обслуживать его номер?

— А где… где Мерлин? – хрипит он, откладывая в сторону ноутбук.

Гвен грустно вздыхает и достает из сумки тряпку. 

— Его уволили. Я снова отвечаю за ваш номер. Вы против?

Артур пропускает вопрос мимо ушей. 

— Почему? 

Гвен наклоняется, чтобы взять банку с какой-то голубоватой жидкостью.

— Это личное, сэр, я не могу вам рассказать.

— Это из-за того парня, да? – спрашивает Артур, чувствуя, как закипает кровь. Ему следовало вмешаться сразу, не дожидаясь, пока Мерлин попытается разобраться сам. – Он подал заявление в полицию?

Гвен внимательно смотрит на него пару секунд, после чего подходит ближе и осторожно опускается на кровать.

— Он вам рассказывал?

— Конечно, он мне, блять, рассказывал! — срывается Артур и видит, как девушка испуганно отшатывается. — Прости. Прости, просто…. я переживаю за него.

Гвен кивает.

— Хорошо. Думаю, вам можно рассказать, — говорит она, понизив голос. — Этот парень… то есть, мистер Робертсон, не писал заявление. Он шантажировал Мерлина.

— Шантажировал?

— Он требовал, чтобы он… переспал с ним, — она смущенно опускает взгляд. — Он сказал, что если Мерлин, ну… не согласится, то он напишет заявление о краже. Мерлин, конечно же, отказался, и мистер Робертсон пожаловался администратору. Мерлина сразу же уволили.

Артур сжимает зубы так, что челюсть начинает ломить.

— Он ещё здесь? 

—Мерлин? Нет, кажется, он на вокзале, у него поезд через несколько часов, – отвечает Гвен, грустно улыбаясь.  
— Нет, я об этом… Робертсоне. 

Глаза Гвен на секунду сверкают восхищением, словно она знает, что он собирается сделать, и она быстро кивает.

— Да. 

Артур буквально вылетает из номера. Он пытается успокоиться, пока идет по коридору, но когда он перестает думать о том, что этот... парень мог сделать с Мерлином, то начинает винить себя. За то, что не спросил, за то, что полез целоваться в тот же день, когда до него домогались, за то, что вел себя, как придурок. 

Он находит нужную дверь и стучит так, что она рискует слететь с петель. Когда её приоткрывает парень, Артур не тратит времени на объяснения. Он замахивается и что есть силы бьет его по лицу. Тот отшатывается, приваливается к стене, закрывая ладонью место удара, и смотрит на Артура дикими глазами. Кулак саднит, и Артур морщится, но это мелочь, потому что становится чуточку легче. Он разворачивается и быстро идет по коридору, слыша в ответ неразборчивое мычание, и испытывает гордость: отличный удар.

***

Час он тратит на то, чтобы разобраться с администратором и потребовать немедленного выселения мистера Робертсона. Толстый неприятный мужчина смотрит на Артура маленькими заплывшими жиром глазами, в которых явно читается недоумение. Он даже не помнит, что уволил Мерлина, удивительно! Артур едва сдерживает в себе порыв кинуться с кулаками и на него. Спустя пару минут, во время которых Артур орет на всё здание, что в этом отеле работают одни кретины, к нему присоединяется Гвен, и они вместе с удивлением выясняют, что тот даже имени Мерлина не помнит. Он не потрудился разобраться, в чем дело. Он просто сообщил, что Мерлин больше здесь больше не работает, едва поступила жалоба от посетителя, и продолжил поедать свой обед.

Когда становится ясно, что от толстяка не добьешься установления справедливости честными методами, Артур грозится дать такую рекомендацию знакомому критику, что этот отель можно будет сразу считать закрытым. Угроза действует. Мужчина, тяжело вздохнув, принимается рыться в записной книжке, отыскивая номер Мерлина. Артур внимательно слушает, как он извиняется и приглашает его обратно на работу, и только удостоверившись, что всё прошло успешно, уезжает. Его отпуск закончился, и ему пора на работу.

***

Несколько дней Артур вновь привыкает к рабочему графику, наказывает тех, кто успел что-то натворить в его отсутствие, и занимается рекламным роликом. Отец хвалит новую идею, и в пиар-отделе мгновенно закипает работа. Артур тоже откладывает все свои дела и присоединился к ним. Они решают не терять времени и сразу начать поиски актеров. Весь день Артур просматривает фото претендентов, обсуждает их с Морганой, которая, к его удивлению, вызвалась помогать. День подходит к концу, когда Артур требует у помощницы очередную чашку кофе – десятую за сегодня – и на пару минут отходит от рабочего стола. Как раз в тот момент, когда он приближается к окну и смотрит на сверкающие огни города, за дверью его офиса раздаются странные звуки, и он слышит крик Мэнди, а затем – мужской голос, и замирает на месте.  
Дверь открывается, и в кабинет вваливается растрепанная злая Мэнди с кофейным пятном на белой рубашке. 

— Сэр, — говорит она, сверкая глазами, — к вам тут…кхм…посетитель, — он кивает, чувствуя, как сердце бьется о грудную клетку. Мэнди разворачивается, чтобы уйти, но в последний момент добавляет: — Я бы на вашем месте убрала дорогие вазы. Этот парень псих какой-то. 

Артур расплывается в глупой улыбке. Мэнди выходит, и пару секунд он ещё слышит её ворчание, но затем в дверях появляется Мерлин, и он забывает, зачем она вообще приходила. 

— Вау, — говорит тот тихо. — Костюм тебе идет гораздо больше.

Артур не так собирался начать разговор. 

— Ты за этим пришел? — интересуется он, когда Мерлин закрывает за собой дверь. Тот, кажется, чувствует себя не в своей тарелке, и Артур его отлично понимает. Сейчас он чувствует себя точно также.

— Нет, — Мерлин с улыбкой мотает головой. — Я пришел… — он запинается и, тяжело вздохнув, говорит просто: — Спасибо. 

— Мерлин…

Он поднимает руку, останавливая его. 

— Нет, послушай. Я серьёзно, спасибо. За работу и за… драку.

Артур усмехается и делает шаг вперед.

— Это была не драка. Всего один удар. 

— Отличный удар, — с восторгом замечает Мерлин, и, возможно, это всё воспаленное воображение Артура, но ему кажется, что тот словно расслабляется. 

— Надо было ему сразу врезать.

Мерлин кивает.

— Да. Но мне была нужна эта работа. 

Они молчат несколько секунд, и Артур решает, что терять нечего.

— Я не должен был тогда… — он чувствует себя неловко, пытаясь извиниться за то, что он бы повторил ещё миллион раз. — Но я хотел. И сейчас хочу. И я думал, что я тебе нравлюсь. Не знаю, почему, просто…

— Ты мне нравишься, — улыбается Мерлин, запуская руки в карманы джинсов. — Ты, конечно, задница, но ты мне нравишься.

Артур непонимающе хмурится.

— Тогда почему ты…

Мэнди вновь заглядывает в кабинет. Она выглядит уже не такой расстроенной, и Артур замечает на ней новую рубашку. Она неловко кашляет, и спрашивает:

— Вы всё ещё хотите кофе? 

Артур мотает головой.

— Нет, спасибо, Мэнди, ты можешь быть свободна. 

Девушка кивает в ответ, и скрывается за дверью. Мерлин неловко переминается с ноги на ногу.

— Мы говорили о…

— Я помню, — говорит он.

— Ты так и будешь меня прерывать? – усмехается Артур. 

— Ты ведь не думал, что со мной будет просто? – улыбается в ответ Мерлин. 

— Нет. Даже не надеялся. 

Мерлин довольно кивает. Артур чувствует, что волнение постепенно улетучивается. Что бы сейчас ни произошло, он уверен, что не позволит Мерлину просто уйти.

— Я знаю, это глупо, но…. Я тогда ушел, не потому что не хотел, — он весело щурится. – Артур, ты меня целовал и ты был голый, ты правда думаешь, что я бы ушел просто так? 

Артур делает ещё один шаг вперед.

— Тогда объясни.

Мерлин тяжело вздыхает и запускает руку в волосы. 

— Ты давал мне большие чаевые. Больше, чем моя зарплата. Я подумал, что ты…. А потом этот Смит, и твой поцелуй, и…  
Артур трогает его ладонь, и Мерлин улыбается.

— Ты просто невозможный придурок, — Артур пытается придать голосу жесткость, но это совсем не вяжется с тем, что в этот момент он сжимает руку Мерлина. – Как ты вообще мог подумать, что я хочу тебя купить?

— Ну, я ведь такой привлекательный, и все меня хотят, — расплывается в широченной улыбке Мерлин. 

— Даже не знаю, кто эти люди, но у них нет вкуса.

Мерлин смеется, прижимаясь к Артуру бедрами. Он краснеет и выглядит крайне забавно на фоне роскоши кабинета в своей майке с единорогом и стертых на коленях джинсах. Артур так хочет его поцеловать, что аж руки трясутся.

— Мне уже можно тебя поцеловать? – спрашивает он, когда пауза затягивается. Мерлин недовольно стонет.

— Вот нашел момент, чтобы спрашивать. Как всегда всё испортил, какая же ты….

Больше Артур не хочет ничего слышать. Он обхватывает лицо Мерлина ладонями и целует, целует, целует, пока тот не начинает хватать ртом воздух. Тогда Артур отстраняется и смеется ему в висок, чувствуя себя донельзя довольным.

Следующие два дня он проводит в постели с Мерлином, вновь убеждаясь, что тот неуклюжий, как слон. Многие вазы в доме Артура не выдерживают это недоразумение, и приходится убирать оставшиеся в шкаф. Под конец выходных, когда битва с антиквариатом, наконец, завершается, Артур усаживает Мерлина перед договором и настаивает на том, чтобы тот работал в его компании. Мерлин долго возмущается, говоря, что он не оставляет ему выбора, но Артур видит, как тот буквально светится от счастья, когда впервые появляется в пиар-отделе.

И пусть не вся мебель переживает приход нового сотрудника, а Артуру порой приходится врать, отвечая на вопрос о том, где он раздобыл это чудо, рекламная кампания нового крема выходит отличной. Артур не будет утверждать, будто знал, что всё получится именно так в их первую встречу, но он точно готов признать, что результат его полностью устраивает.

the end


End file.
